epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/The Winchester Brothers vs Brothers Grimm
Time for my own original battle that I've been loving, featuring the main characters of a TV show I'm obsessed with against another famous supernatural-related pair of brothers. 'Fairy tale collectors, Brothers Grimm, and the main characters of Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester, in a fight of supernatural-enduring brothers.' Nice Peter as Sam Winchester (italics) EpicLLOYD as Dean Winchester (bold) Zach Sherwin as Wilhelm Grimm (italics) George Watsky as Jacob Grimm (bold) Dante Cimadamore as Castiel (cameo) Colin J. Sweeney or Shay Carl as Bobby Singer (cameo) Mary Doodles as Cinderella and witch cackling at the end (cameo) Beat: http://youtube.com/watch?v=eGQopFhcPD4 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS VS BROTHERS GRIIIIIIIMM BEGIN! (Starts at 0:10) Brothers Grimm: Look what we have here! '''It's Brothers Grimm vs some grim brothers!' '''Knock you out faster than Snow White.' It's time to meet your maker! We're the start of it all! Creepy witches and household tales! You just drive around in an Impala ''trying to turn on teen girls'' We're the pinnacle of it all! Your stories and tales are dull Watch as we paralyze Bobby and rip the wings off of Castiel Carry on, you wayward sons. We cast a diss so hard it'll make you insane Beat us? Like Rumpelstiltskin, '''we bet you don't even know our names!' '''Winchesters:' We study our opponents before facing them, we prepare for our cases Wilhelm and Jacob, get ready. Like real monsters, ''we'll rip off your faces!'' You didn't even write them! You just collected the tales and stole the credit And they were boring and weird, anyways. I preferred the Disney edits We'll put Jacob down like any skinwalker, make Wilhelm scream You prepare yourselves against the two '''who took on the apocalypse as a team' '''A couple of shapeshifters stand no chance!' They can't diss this We're always saving people, hunting things, ''the family business!'' Brothers Grimm: You left out the part where you're always arguing and dying and being gay We're striking harder than the clock at midnight, so like Cinderella, run away! You can't hunt or work together! Drop the mic and leave the stand Our raps are so hot, '''we're burning you like your mom and Sam's first girlfriend!' ''Planes and clowns? We're your worst fears in this instance No matter how many girls you go through, you'll always be Frog Princes Call us Crowley, King of Hell,' because we're making a new bet '''''Like Hansel and Gretel, you were abandoned in this world by your parents Winchesters: You sure are one to talk about losing parents, when you lost your dad in the sixth grade We're here fighting for everybody, while you spent time kissing up to the Third Reich We don't get paid for saving others, we do it because it's right Yet you stole the works others and people say it's your copyright You can't rebel and you can't write! What the hell are you good for? Like Rapunzel, you let us down, your failure as long as her hair Things are looking Grimm for them, so let's check the road so far; These old brothers lost this battle like the Germans lost your war! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC (witch cackling) RAP (more cackling) BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Sam and Dean Winchester Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm Category:Blog posts